Nunca mas
by Aika Emi
Summary: Akane,ya cansada de todo decide irse de casa,Ranma va a buscarla y al encontrarla tendrán cosas que arreglar...One-shot
1. Chapter 1

NUNCA MÁS...

Habrán pasado tan solo unos cuantos días,pero para mí fueron años,tu ausencia me estaba matando,ya no comía,no dormía,no entrenaba,ya no era yo.

Siempre pensé que estariamos juntos,que nada nos iba a separar,pero ahora...este cruel destino me alejo de ti.¿Por qué?,,muchas veces me pregunto,¿Yo fui el responsable?,¿Por mi culpa ahora ya no estas aquí?,de seguro que si,¿Qué otra explicación habría?.

Todo simplemente comenzaba como un día normal,estábamos desayunando y yo como siempre,te miraba disimuladamente,jamás te dije lo que sentía,siempre fui muy tímido contigo,eras la única que me conocía de verdad,sabía todo de mí,nunca hubo secretos entre nosotros.

De pronto una nube de polvo cubre gran parte del patio,como siempre Shampoo había venido para intentar conquistarme y reclamar su supuesto amor,lo que obviamente ocasionaba celos en ti,pero ese día...no te mostraste ni siquiera enojada,estabas igual de tranquila,como si no pasara nada,eso me preocupo.

_Airen!,me alegra tanto verte!,¿Hoy si salir con Shampoo?-Me preguntaba mirándome fijamente.

_No Shampoo,ya te dije que no soy nada tuyo,solo amigos...-A pesar de que se lo dijera muchas veces seguía intentándolo .

_¿Y por qué no?,¡Chica violenta tener la culpa!-Te señalo como siempre solía hacer.

_Ya basta...-Dijiste aun serena.-...este es asunto suyo,así que no me metan a mi.-Dicho esto solo te levantaste y te fuiste a tu cuarto.

Cuando ya todo había pasado y Shampoo se había ido,fui a tu cuarto para intentar hablar contigo y solucionar lo ocurrido,a pesar de saber que posiblemente me mandarás a volar,tenía que hacerlo.

Llegué a tu cuarto y toqué la puerta,tu no respondiste así que volví a tocar,pensando que tal vez estabas dormida,abrí cuidadosamente la puerta y no estabas,me adentre en tu habitación,para encontrar que había una nota en tu cama,confundido la tomé y empece a leerla.

Al terminar,sentí que me arrancaban el corazón,en esa nota te despedías de todos,incluyéndome,solo que cuando me mencionaste a mi habían dos palabras que me llegaron hasta lo más profundo de mi ser y que a la vez me hicieron sentir el hombre más miserable del mundo."Te amo".

Desde entonces no eh parado de buscarte en cada lado que se me ocurría,cada día que pasaba perdía un poco la esperanza de poder encontrarte,pero con tan solo recordar esas dos palabras,las fuerzas volvían y podía continuar con la búsqueda.

Cuando ya había revisado la ciudad entera,tomé mis cosas y te busque por otros lados,tal vez te encontrabas ahí y yo de idiota aquí.

Busqué y busqué,pregunte en cada lugar,con tu fotografía,por si te habían visto y todos me respondían de forma negativa,no iba a rendirme,te encontraría costara lo que costara,ya había oscurecido así que busqué un lugar en donde poder acampar por hoy,lo de la comida no era problema,tenía mucha que me había preparado Kasumi y también unas cuantas sopas instantáneas por si las dudas,pero no comí mucho,no tenía apetito,algo muy extraño en mi,pero desde que desapareciste apenas si casi ni me sorprendía esa nueva actitud.

Escuche un ruido por entre los arbustos que estaban cerca de mí,me levante y con cuidado me fui acercando,reviso los arbustos para encontrarme con P-Chan,no me sorprendió verlo,con lo desorientado que es...

Lo tome de la pañoleta y lo deje en el suelo,cerca de la fogata,calenté algo de agua y se la tire encima.

_¿Qué haces aquí,Ranma?-Me pregunto confundido.

_Busco a Akane,¿No la has visto?

_¡¿CÓMO QUE BUSCAS A AKANE?!-Me grito tomándome de la camisa que traía puesta.

_Tranquilo...-Le expliqué lo que había sucedido.

_Ya veo...pero,¿Solo dejo una nota y nada más?.-Pregunto visiblemente triste,no era para menos.

_Si,solo la nota...-Murmure triste.

_¡Eres un idiota!,¿No se te ocurrió que ella tal vez este con algún amigo o pariente y tu buscando como bobo?-Dijo después de que me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Es verdad,¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?,era posible que estés con algún amigo,pero no con los de Nerima,les pregunte a todos y nadie sabía de donde te encontrabas pero conozco a una persona que vive por aquí y que lo conoces...

_¡Ya sé con quien puede estar!-Grite antes de salir corriendo en dirección a una casa algo grande pero simple,las luces aun estaban prendidas así que tenía que estar despierto,toqué la puerta algo nervioso,esperando que seas tu la que me habrá pero para mi desgracia no lo era.

_Ranma...¿Qué haces aquí?.-Me pregunto un chico de tu mismo color de pelo,solo que con ojos como los míos,era tu primo.

_Ryo,necesito de tu ayuda,dime...¿Akane esta aquí?.-Pregunte en tono de suplica.

Él antes de responder,miro un momento para el interior de la casa,luego vi como asintió ante algo así que salió de la casa.

_Si...ella está aquí pero...

_¿Qué?,¿De verdad esta aquí?,por favor déjame hablar con ella...

_No puedo,ella no quiere ver a nadie,por eso vino aquí,para alejarse de todo,te juró que yo te dejaría entrar y hablar con ella,pero se lo prometí...

_¿Cómo que alejarse de todo?.-Pregunte confundido y un tanto molesto,quería verte por lo menos.

_Cuando ella llego,de mijo que se quería alejar de todo lo que la lastimara,le pregunte y me dijo todo lo que paso en este tiempo,dijo que..ya no quería sufrir y también que quería que fueras feliz.

_¿Qué?.-Pregunte sorprendido.

_Si,ella cree que eres feliz con alguien más...intente convencerla de lo contrarío pero no pude...

_¿Cómo que era feliz con alguien más?,pero esa niña me va a oír...-Lo empuje para que me dejara pasar y al entrar te vi,tan hermosa como siempre,con tu cabello un poco más largo pero aun así estabas tan hermosa...-Oye Akane,¿Cómo que era feliz con alguien más?,¿Estas loca?-Te pregunte muy molesto.

_Ra-ranma...¿Qué haces aquí?,¿Cómo me encontraste?.-Me pregunto con esa cara asustada.

_Primero,te vine a ,no fue fácil encontrarte,ahora más vale que me digas todo...

_No hay nada que decir...-Fue lo único que me dijiste.

_Si que lo hay,primero que to,¿Por qué te fuiste?.

_...Me fui...por ti...-Dijiste enojada.-¡ME FUI PORQUE ME HACÍAS DAÑO!,y no solo tú,¡SINO TAMBIÉN TODOS,INCLUYENDO A TUS PROMETIDAS!.

_¡¿Y PARA ESO TENÍAS QUE HUIR?!,¡BASTABA CON TAN SOLO DECIR LO QUE TE PASABA Y YA!-No podía controlarme.

_¡Ya basta!,¡Vuelve a casa y se feliz!

_¡¿No lo entiendes?!...-Antes de que te fueras logré abrazarte para que no lo lograras.-...entiende,no puedo ser feliz...si no estás conmigo...mírame,estoy aquí porque te extrañaba como no te lo imaginas,si no fuera así,ni me habría molestado en venir.

No te escuche decir nada,solo sentí como gotas caían a mi mano,no necesitaba verte,sabía que llorabas.

_No lo vuelvas a hacer...-Te susurre en el oído.-...no te vuelvas a ir,casi me muero con tu partida,no imaginas como eh estado estos días...puedo cambiar Akane,solo necesito que hablemos y me digas que te que podremos arreglarlo,sea lo que sea.

_Ranma,no me prometas eso,es tu forma de ser y aunque te lo propongas,no lo podrás cambiar,esto siempre me hizo daño,como no te imaginas...

_Nunca me lo dijiste,Akane...si no me lo dices no puedo ayudarte,no tengo la bola de cristal ni te puedo leer la mente,esta bien,acepto que es mi forma de ser y no la podré cambiar,pero si mejorar.

_No sé podremos con esto...seamos realistas,esto hace tiempo que dejo de ser un simple compromiso pactado por nuestros padres y hasta que no consigas aclarar tus ideas y saber lo que quieres y a quien quieres,esto no va a funcionar.

Ya no lo soporte más,te voltee para que me vieras a los ojos.-¿Quieres ver que si se lo que quiero y a quien?.-No espere tu respuesta cuando te bese,esperaba una cachetada,pero nunca llego.

Al pasar los minutos,el beso fue creciendo pero tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire.

_¿Qué...hiciste?.-Preguntaste toda roja.

_Demostrarte que sé lo que quiero y a quien,¿no lo vez?,te amo tanto que no soy capas de dejarte ir.

_Ranma...

_Lamento todo lo que te hice sufrir todo este tiempo,jamás creí herirte a tal grado y si te molestaba es porque,adoro verte enojada.

Esta vez tampoco respondiste,solo me abrazaste llorando,ese fue el momento en que todo cambio entre nosotros,nos volvimos más unidos,ya no habían problemas de comunicación,lo de mis prometidas lo arregle al llegar a casa,te lo debía después de todo,y hasta te demuestro más seguido cuanto te amo,jamás volveré a cometer el mismo error,ahora todo va a estar como siempre lo deseamos.Y nada ni nadie lo podrá impedir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dolor.**

-¿Entonces ya es definitivo?,¿No piensas volver?.-Me pregunto un chico parecido a mi,sólo que con ojos azules.

-Así es Ryo,lo decidí,no voy a volver,perdóname por ser una molestia,pero gracias por dejarme quedar.-Le dije apenada,pues por mi culpa estaba mintiendo.

-No eres ninguna molestia,te quiero como a una hermana,incluso como una hija...y no tienes nada que agradecer,siempre estaré cuando lo necesites,prima.-Dijo mientras me sonreía,yo sólo le respondí con un abrazo.

Era verdad,no pensaba volver a mi casa,no podía,simplemente no podía pues me hacia daño,ya no quería sufrir,por eso vine al hogar de mi primo,pues él siempre fue mi confidente,mi apoyo,mi mejor amigo,es como un hermano para pedí que no llamara a nadie de mi familia para decir que estoy aquí,pues cuando llegue,mi padre lo llamó preguntando por mi,pero él mintió diciendo que no estaba,él no es de las personas que mienten,así que me siento muy culpable,pues lo hace por mi.

No tenía valor para volver,además...si lo hacia tendría que verlo,a él,la razón por la que me fui de casa,ya no lo soportaba,ya había pasado mucho dolor por él,y no quería otro más.

Todo había comenzado como una mañana normal,todos desayunando mientras hablaban y yo me sentía observada por alguien,aunque nunca le dí gran importancia,pues cuando levantaba la vista,todos estaban comiendo,de seguro era mi imaginación.

Escuchamos un gran ruido que provenía del patio,y al voltear vimos a Shampoo ahí,ya no era de asombro,pues casi siempre se presentaba a esta hora o tal vez a la tarde.

-Airen!,me alegra tanto verte!,¿Hoy si salir con Shampoo?.-Pregunto mirándolo fijamente,me molestaba que lo mirara así,y a la vez me daba envidia,pues ella le decía de una forma tan abierta que lo amaba,¿Y yo?,ni eso siquiera,sólo le hago estúpidas escenas de celos para que se de cuenta solo de lo que siento.

-No Shampoo,ya te dije que no somos nada,sólo amigos.-Ranma,¿Rechazando a Shampoo?,esto tiene que ser nuevo,o algo le pasa.

-¿Y por qué no?,¡Chica violenta tener la culpa!.-Dijo mientras me señalaba,ya estaba cansada de eso.

-Ya basta...-Dije ya cansada de todo.-...este es asunto suyo,así que no me metan a mi.-Dicho esto salí de allí,ya no quería quedarme allí.

Subí a mi habitación y me quedé pensando,no era normal que Ranma rechazara a Shampoo,algo tuvo que haber hecho,él no es así,mi imaginación voló imaginando las cosas que Ranma pudo haber hecho para que se comportara de esa manera,incluso llegué a pensar que la había rechazado por mi,pero después recordé las veces en las que Ranma me decía que,si pudiera él se alejaría de mi,que no le intereso,que no soy más que un marimacho torpe,etc.

Él jamás rechazaría a alguien,y más a Shampoo,por mi,cuando ella era mucho mejor que yo en muchas cosas,así que ya me había decidido,haría el sueño de Ranma realidad,me alejaría de su vida,amo tanto a ese hombre,que soy capaz de cualquier cosa por él,incluso si eso significa dejarlo atrás y dejar que sea feliz con otra,pero no podía dejar mis sentimientos en la nada,así que no pude hacer más que escribirlos en un papel,despidiéndome de todos y lo que puse para él era más largo,pues le decía lo que sentía por él y también que le deseaba lo mejor del mundo,aunque fuera con alguien más,terminando con dos palabras que sólo quería decirle a él por el resto de mi vida."Te amo".

Tomé mis cosas y las puse en una maleta,abrí la ventana y deje la nota en mi cama,no sin antes observar esa nota,con lágrimas en los ojos,desde mi é y fui a la entrada sin hacer ruido,sería la última vez que la verí és de eso me eche a correr mientras aun lloraba,no me importaba donde,sólo quería irme de allí.

Estuve un tiempo sin saber en donde estaba,hasta que le pregunte a un hombre amable y me dijo en donde me encontraba,yo me sentí muy alegre,pues aquí vivía un familiar,un familiar al cual quería mucho,caminé y caminé,hasta que encontré la casa que le pertenecía a mi primo,me acerque y toqué la puerta,hace tiempo que no nos vemos,así que pensé que no me reconocería,no me equivoque,al abrir me pregunto quién era,y al decirle que era su prima,no pudo hacer más que abrazarme muy fuerte,como se notaba que me había extrañado,tanto como yo a él.Y desde entonces,este a sido el único lugar al que llame "hogar" desde que me fui.

Ya habían pasado 2 meses,ni yo me dí cuenta,pero para cuando me quise enterar ya había pasado mucho tiempo,pero a decir verdad,él tiempo ya no corría para mí,me sentía vacía,sin esperanza,no podía negarlo,lo extrañaba,lo necesitaba mucho,quería que todo estuviera como antes,pero el dolor en mi corazón no lo podía borrar tan fácilmente.

En ese tiempo comí muy poco,la palabra "dormir" se había muerto,y además...¿Entrenar?,¿Qué era eso?,ya me había olvidado de todo,incluso me la pasaba en la casa de mi primo,no salía para nada,sólo una que otra vez,que era cuando me tocaba comprar las cosas y,aunque muchos se asustaran,hacer la comida.

Ni yo lo creería,pero me volví mejor cocinera,y todo gracias al apoyo de Ryo,los primeros días se me quemaba todo o no estaba bien hecho,pero Ryo me explicaba paso a paso como tenía que hacerlo,y si yo me emocionaba mucho,él tomaba mis manos y las manejaba,tomando un ritmo más calmado,con una paciencia que me dejo muy asombrada,ese hombre tenía una paciencia infinita,aunque cuando hacía algo mal esperaba que él me dije cosas como "¡Qué torpe eres,Akane!" o "¡No sirves para esto!",pero en lugar de eso me lo volvía a hombre tiene una pasiencia infinita.

Sin duda había cambiado,yo podía notarlo,ya no hacía nada,más que cocinar y lavar en mi turno,dormir,estudiar con Ryo y ver como el reloj decía "Tic,Tac",algo muy aburrido,pero no quería jugaba con mi cabello,ahora más largo,en la sala,no me preocupaba que lo hiciera,pues sabía que él tenía a otras 3 hermanas mujeres,él era el hermano mayor,así que estaba acostumbrado a tratar con estas cosas,pobresito,lleno de hermanas y ningún hermano.

Estaba peinando mi cabello,quería hacerme un peinado que había visto,pues me había enterado que trabajaba de peluquero,hasta que encontrara otro trabajo,pero por el momento eso le alcanzaba para vivir de manera cómoda,me peinaba con completa delicadeza,como temiendo dañar mi cabello,no entendía como un hombre como él,podía permanecer soltero,pero creo que esta esperando a la indicada.

Estaba por empezar,cuando alguien toco la puerta,no entendí la razón pero me asuste por eso,Ryo se levanto y abrió la mi calma,se trataba de su vecina,que venía a traerle un pastel,como agradecimiento por las manzanas que él le dio,pero yo sabía que era por una razón completamente diferente,se notaba que le gustaba mi primo,bastaba con ver la expresión en su rostro al verlo.

Cerró la puerta y volvió a tomar su lugar detrás de mi,sentados en el suelo,pues según él,le era más cómodo que estar parado siempre,como en el 1 hora y él me comunicó que había terminado,me paso un espejo y...realmente era muy ía recogido un poco mi cabello y dejo una parte suelto,en la parte recogida me hizo un tipo de trenza un poco extraña pero muy hermosa que,al verla entendí él porque se había demorado tanto,a simple vista parecía muy complicada y de seguro,si intentaba hacerla,me confundiría una y otra vez,pero él me dijo que,cuando uno le va agarrando la mano al asunto,uno lo podría hacer con los ojos cerrados.

Ya era de noche y yo me encontraba cocinando algo simple,no tenía ganas de algo muy elaborado y Ryo estaba de acuerdo,pues a él le toca lavar,era así,uno cocina y el otro lava,así no tendría tanto trabajo,pero creía que exageraba,pues eran sólo dos platos y lo usado para preparar la cena,¿Qué tanto puede costar lavar dos platos y lo que use para la cena?.

Una vez que terminamos de comer,y él se encontraba lavando lo usado,yo me quedé mirando un poco la tele,tenía que distraerme con algo,pues otra vez se presentaba la imagen de Ranma en mi cabeza y necesitaba borrarla,borrarlo a él,aunque era imposible.

Una vez más la puerta sonó,pensé en abrir pero Ryo se me adelanto,me preocupe al ver como se asombraba al abrir la puerta,y esa preocupación paso a ser miedo cuando escuche preguntar por él,por Ranma.

Mi corazón se aceleró,¿Qué hacía aquí?,¿Por qué vino?,¿Cómo dio con este lugar?,sólo le hable de el una vez,que fue cuando me encontró una foto con Ryo,muy abrazados y él pregunto muy molesto quién era él.

De un segundo a otro me miro,como preguntando con la mirada que hacer,yo sólo moví mi cabeza de forma negativa,no quería verlo,a lo que él asintió y salió de la segundo de espera era una tortura,no sabía como terminaría todo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos sin pasar nada,eso me preocupaba,cada minuto era eterno para mí,temía tanto a que él entrara y empezara a gritar,de seguro fue enviado por nuestros padres,y ahora me reclamaría el hecho de que tuvo que viajar muy lejos por mi culpa,y no estaba para se me ocurria otra razón por la cual él habría venido.

De repente la puerta se abre y lo deja al descubierto,estaba un poco sucio y se notaba que no había estado durmiendo ni comiendo bien,¿Pero por qué?.

-Oye Akane,¿Cómo que era feliz con alguien más?,¿Estas loca?.-Me preguntaste muy molesto,me asuste un poco,pues jamás lo vi así.

-Ra-ranma...¿Qué haces aquí?,¿Cómo me encontraste?.-Pregunte asustada,pero lo hice para evadir su pregunta.

-Primero,te vine a buscar boba,y no fue fácil encontrarte,ahora más te vale que me digas todo...

-No hay nada que decir...-Dije evitando mirarlo.

-Si que lo hay,primero que todo,¿Por qué te fuiste?.-Esa pregunta,temía tanto responderla pues de seguro me reclamaría muchas cosas,además de regañar a mi primo por no avisar y hacerlo venir por nada,pero me armé de valor y le respondí.

-...Me fui...por ti...-Dije enojada.-¡ME FUI PORQUE ME HACÍAS DAÑO!,y no sólo tú,¡SINO TAMBIÉN TODOS,INCLUYENDO A TUS PROMETIDAS!.-Tenía que decirlo,ya no podía retener más esto.

-¡¿Y PARA ESO TENÍAS QUE HUIR?!,¡BASTABA CON TAN SOLO DECIR LO QUE TE PASABA Y YA!.-Me gritaste descontrolado.

-¡Ya basta!,¡Vuelve a casa y se feliz!.-Dicho esto,me levante de la silla en la que estaba y me dispuse a ir a mi habitación.

-¡¿No lo entiendes?.-Antes de que pudiera dar más de tres pasos,me abrazo por detrás,impidiendo mi paso.-...entiende,no puedo ser feliz...si no estas conmigo...mírame,estoy aquí porque te extrañaba como no te lo imaginas,si no fuera así,ni me habría molestado en venir.

No pude decir nada,aquella sinceridad con la que lo dijo...fue tan...no sabría como explicar lo que sentí,la felicidad que corrió por mi cuerpo cuando dijo aquello.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer...-Susurraste en mi oído.-...no te vuelvas a ir,casi me muero con tu partida,no te imaginas como eh estado estos días...puedo cambiar Akane,sólo necesito que hablemos y me digas que te ocurre,sé que podremos arreglarlo,sea lo que sea.-Acabo de decir que me ocurre y no lo entiende.

-Ranma,no me prometas eso,es tu forma de ser y aunque te lo propongas,no la podrás cambiar,esto siempre me hizo daño,como no te imaginas...-Tenía que ser sincera con lo que pensaba.

-Nunca me lo dijiste,Akane...si no me lo dices no puedo ayudarte,no tengo la bola de cristal,ni te puedo leer la mente,esta bien,acepto que es mi forma de ser y no la podré cambiar,pero si mejorar.

-No sé si podremos con esto...seamos realistas,esto hace tiempo que dejó de ser un simple compromiso pactado por nuestros padres y hasta que no consigas aclarar tus ideas y saber lo que quieres y a quién quieres,esto no va a funcionar.

De un momento a otro,sentí como me volteabas para que te viera a los ojos.-¿Quieres ver que sí sé lo que quiero y a quien?.-Dicho esto empezaste a acercarte,hasta que me podía creer lo que pasaba,pero esperaba que fuera verdad,es una sensación completamente indescriptible cuando besas a la persona que más amas en este mundo,aunque fuera él el que me beso y no yo a él.

Pasaron los minutos y el beso se hizo más intenso,pero nos separamos por la falta de aire,yo termine completamente roja,no me lo esperaba.

-¿Qué...hiciste?.-Pregunte aun roja y sorprendida.

-Demostrarte que sé lo que quiero y a quien,¿No lo ves?,te amo tanto que no soy capaz de dejarte ir.

-Ranma...-No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Lamento todo lo que te hice sufrir todo este tiempo,jamás creí herirte a tal grado y si te molestaba es porque,adoro verte enojada.

Ahí tampoco respondí,simplemente te abrace mientras lloraba,a lo que tú me correspondiste,al fin...había escuchado esas dos palabras que tanto anhelaba escuchar de é volver a casa,le comunicamos a la familia que eramos novios,pero por nuestra voluntad,y que no se metieran en nada,y aunque lo segundo no les gusto mucho tuvieron que hacerlo,ahora somos como siempre soñé,Ranma me demuestra más seguido lo mucho que me quiere,y también le dejo en claro a Ukyo y a Shampoo que me quería a mi,no le dijo nada a Kodachi pues nunca la considero a ella.Y en cuanto a mi...no podría ser más feliz,ahora tengo todo lo que siempre quise tener,bueno casi...pero eso ya lo tendremos,y creo que será dentro de muy poco.

Cuando cumplimos la mayoria de edad nos casamos,ya cumplimos 3 años de casados y hoy...tengo una sorpresa que darle a Ranma,no sé cual será su reacción,pero estoy segura que se va a sorprender mucho cuando se lo diga,espero que se ponga tan feliz como yo al saber...que la familia se agrandará muy pronto.

Y así fue como logramos ser felices,y todo ese dolor se fue para siempre.


End file.
